


In That Beachside Town

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Rin left. So did Makoto and Haru.But Nagisa never left. And in a way, neither did Rei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic months ago and totally forgot about it. I don't have time to edit it thoroughly and it was originally meant to be longer with a different ending, but I decided to write in a shorter yet more positive ending. Even if it's not the ending I would have ideally wanted, so much time has passed since I started this fic that I'm in a completely different mindset and I don't think I could write much more and still maintain the spirit of the fic. I thought it would be a shame for this fic to rot in my riles so I wrapped up the ending and polished it up a little bit. I hope people can enjoy it!

Nagisa had long gotten used to the sea-brim scent that permeated every corner of Iwatobi. The little seaside town had always been his home. He couldn’t imagine a childhood spent without the sand in his toes and the salt in his hair. When he was little, he would chase after the seagulls that waddled across the beaches. They would always fly away from him, terrified of the pudgy three year old and his gaggle of older sisters. Eventually, instead of sisters, it was a group of slightly less pudgy pre-teen boys. As they got older, they stopped chasing seagulls, but the town still smelled of the ocean. 

Nagisa loved Iwatobi. He loved how he was never more than five minutes away from crisp, blue water. He loved how the sky was almost always a clear baby blue. He loved how his neighbors would always say hello to him as he left for school. He loved the yearly squid festival. He loved spending time with his friends and classmates and family. He loved the sea-brim smell.

Most of all, he’d always thought that everyone had loved Iwatobi as much as he did.

Rin was the first to leave. Nagisa hadn’t exactly understood, but he hadn’t been surprised. When they were all in middle school, Rin had run into their lives like a whirlwind and had run out just as fast to Australia. And to Nagisa, this didn’t mean anything. Rin may have been his friend, but he was always a little odd. Iwatobi had never quite been his home like it had been for everyone else. 

Then, Makoto and Haru left after graduation. Makoto had announced his plans to head to Tokyo and soon after, Haru was following him. It wasn’t exactly surprising. Those two belonged together. Nagisa smiled and told them he was happy for them, but on the inside he was confused. How could they leave Iwatobi? It was their home. Nagisa didn’t know an Iwatobi without Haru and Makoto. At least they were together, and Nagisa was sure they would come home eventually. 

Then Rei announced that he was leaving, and Nagisa’s world shattered. 

From the minute Nagisa had met Rei, he knew they would be close. There was just something about Rei that drew Nagisa in. Partially, it was because Nagisa needed his own friend. Haru and Makoto had each other, and Gou was nice, but Nagisa had wanted a best friend. He wanted a friendship that could rival what Haru and Makoto had. When Nagisa had met Rei, everything had clicked into place. Within weeks, they were inseparable. Nagisa couldn’t have resisted Rei even if he had tried. 

Rei told Nagisa that he got into Tokyo University towards the end of their final year of high school. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up so Nagisa didn’t try to stop him from going, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it had destroyed him. Nagisa himself would be going to Iwatobi University, only a twenty minute’s car ride away, and Rei would be miles away in a city Nagisa had only been to a handful of times. Nagisa had believed that nothing could have separated him and Rei, but he was wrong. 

The day before Rei left, Nagisa spent the whole day watching as Rei panicked. He usually thought it was incredibly endearing how Rei fretted over every little thing, but that day it just reminded him that Rei would soon be gone. Rei double, triple, quadruple checked, but it didn’t calm him down. Before leaving, Nagisa hugged Rei one last time, pressing his face into the crook of his friend’s shoulder just to make sure he remembered Rei’s warmth in the coming months. 

Nagisa didn’t regret his choice to go to Iwatobi University. It was the most affordable, best option he had, and he liked the campus. On top of that, Nagisa still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. Kou had also decided to attend IwatobiU, which meant that Nagisa had a friend right off of the bat. It was no one fault that his life no longer lined up with Rei’s. Not following Rei to Tokyo had been the practical choice. 

“Nagisa-kun, you’re spacing out,” said Rei, his voice breaking through the computer speaker. 

Nagisa looked back at the computer screen. Rei stared back at him from the video chat window, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose. A tuft of his hair was sticking straight up. It was a sign that he was tired and probably a bit stressed. Even though it had only been a week since he’d left, Rei must have been struggling to adjust. 

“Oh, sorry, Rei-chan! How are you?” asked Nagisa. 

Rei smiled, and it shattered any perception Nagisa had that Rei could have been miserable so far away. “Well, I can’t say Todai is easy. The workload is definitely something I’m going to have to adjust to, but my professors are brilliant and most of the people I’ve met are really smart. Which is really nice because it’s helping with the homesickness. The upperclassmen say that will all go away soon, though.” 

Nagisa smiled, but his heart dropped into his stomach. “Glad to hear it, Rei-chan!” 

“How’s IwatobiU?” 

“Ah... you know. It’s alright.” Nagisa didn’t want to admit that he had stuck himself to Gou’s side because he’s scared of losing the one friend he had left. He’d talked to a few people, but there wasn’t anyone he could call his friend. 

“I’m happy for you. I was worried about you since you told me you didn’t know what you wanted to do with your life, but I’m sure IwatobiU will help you.”

“Yeah, ya know, it’s a good place. If I can’t figure it out in college, I’m just hopeless.”

“You can do it. I believe in you.” 

Suddenly, someone yelled out, “Ryugazaki-kun, you coming?” 

“Be right there!” Rei called back. He gave Nagisa a smile and said, “I promised some guys on my hall to go drinking with them tonight. I guess they’re ready to go. Talk to you later?”

“O-oh. Yeah. Have fun!” Rei hung up and Nagisa was left in silence. 

During lunch the following day, Gou plopped down in the seat across from Nagisa. “You’re not good at hiding when you’re upset, you know.” 

“Video chatting with Rei-chan last night made me realize how much I miss everyone.” Nagisa reached over and grabbed Gou’s bag of chips. He opened it, and popped one into his mouth as she glared at him. 

“I do, too, but there’s no point lamenting over it. Recreate your own happiness here.” She grabbed the bag back from Nagisa and bit into a chip herself. 

“I just feel like Rei-chan is having an easier time adjusting. Will he even want to spend time with us after a semester?”

“I’m sure he will. Give it some time. You were the one who got everyone together to create the swim club. You’ll make friend in no time. Why don’t you join the swim team here?”

Nagisa sighed. “I wasn’t going to originally because what I liked the best about swimming was doing it with everyone and I figured I’d focus on my studies, but maybe I should? I don’t know.”

“I think things will be a lot easier for you. If you do what you love, soon you won’t miss everyone as much.” 

Nagisa nodded and gave her the most convincing smile that he could. “Okay. I’ll do it.” 

Nagisa contacted the captain of the swim team that night. Practice had already started for the semester about a week prior, but the captain wasn’t against taking on someone who had been on a team that was nationally ranked. He told Nagisa to be at practice the following day, and Nagisa made sure to be there. After that, he kept coming back and after attending a week of practices, he called Rei. 

“You’re back to swimming? That’s great, Nagisa-kun!” 

“Yeah! Most of the guys are really great!”

“I knew you’d have a ton of friend’s before no time.” 

“When you come home, I’ll introduce you to some of my new friends. I’m sure they’ll love you!” 

“Can’t wait, Nagisa-kun! I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“When are you coming home, by the way?”

“I’ll probably come home for a weekend next month. It would be great to see you and Gou-san. How is she?”

“She’s doing good. We only really see each other at lunch, and recently some of the guys have wanted to get lunch so it’s not a daily thing anymore, but I know she joined an art club and has a good amount of friends. Sometimes she rain checks me, so I know it’s okay.” 

“Just don’t abandon her, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! I would never do that! But I can’t wait to see you! We’re gonna have so much fun! I really miss you!”

Even with the terrible web camera, Nagisa could tell that Rei’s face grew red. “I miss you, too, Nagisa-kun.” 

“Have you managed to see Haru-chan and Mako-chan?”

“Er... we got dinner a while back, but I haven’t had much time to see them. They live all the way on the opposite side of the city, and I rarely have the time to go all the way out there. They’re really busy, too. I wish I could see them more, but I think they’re doing well. Did you know they were dating?”

Nagisa giggled. “Of course! They’ve been practically married for years now!”

“No, I mean... they’re finally actually dating. Makoto confessed to Haru about six months ago. Did you know?”

“Oh my god, they’re actually dating? I started losing hope after they graduated. But it really happened! I’ll call them tomorrow!”

Rei rolled his eyes. “I won’t hear the end of it once they find out I told you.” 

“You did the right thing! Don’t worry about it!”

“Anyway, I have to be up early tomorrow morning, I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Okay! Night, Rei-chan!” Rei hung up the video call and Nagisa was cast into silence. He shut his laptop and snuggled down deeper into the blanket drapped across his shoulders. Even Makoto had gotten the courage to tell Haru about his feelings and here Nagisa was, miles away, missing Rei more and more each passing day. He’d wanted to say something for so long, but the distance was just too much. As nice as their video chats were, Rei had his floor mates and his co-workers at the physics lab he was interning in, and Nagisa just wasn’t a large part of his life anymore. Nagisa knew that it was time for him to move on. 

 

“So you’re coming with me to pick up Rei at the station, right?” Nagisa watched Gou pick up a fry from his tray and pop it into her mouth. 

“Yup, I’m free, but are you sure you want me there?”

“What do you mean, Gou-chan? Rei-chan’s gonna love seeing you!”

Gou rolled her eyes. “I mean, are you sure you want me getting in the way of things?”

“What things?”

“I’m not an idiot. We all know how you feel about Rei. I figured you were finally gonna spill the beans while he was home.”

“Okay, maybe I do have feelings for him, but it’s not like I can tell him. We have completely separate lives now. I couldn’t spring something like this on him now. It wouldn’t be fair. I’m going to act like everything is completely normal between us.”

“Nagisa-kun, what isn’t fair is having to hear about you constantly talk about Rei-kun every day. I think you owe it to yourself to say something.”

“I can’t do that to Rei-chan. It might ruin our friendship.”

“I think you’ll find that Rei-kun feels the same way, and if not, I doubt it’ll ruin your friendship. Either way, it’s better that you say something. You can’t just keep moping. Promise me you’ll say something when he’s here?”

“Alright, I’ll say something. But you’re still coming tomorrow, right? I know he wants to see you.”

“Yeah, okay, but only if you swear to me that I’m not stopping you from making a move.” She poked Nagisa in the side and he giggled. 

The next day, the two of them went down to the station as promised. They got there about twenty minutes early. To pass the time, Nagisa ran into the convenience store next door. Gou followed him in only to watch him stock up on sugar nightmares. They sat down on a bench and waited for the train to roll in, Nagisa stuffing the snacks into his mouth. 

Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long. The train arrived and Rei stepped out wrapped in a warm coat and a huge backpack on his shoulders. Nagisa had seen Rei on his computer screen regularly, but nothing could compare to seeing him in person. Nagisa jumped up, and ran over to pull Reu into a tight hug. He could smell the trace amounts of Rei’s cologne, and feel Rei’s body heat. 

“Nagisa-kun, you’re crushing me,” gasped Rei.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, Rei-chan!”

Rei chuckled. “I’m not going to be if you crush me to death!” 

Nagisa finally let Rei go, but he couldn’t stop staring at the boy. Rei smiled down at Nagisa and then looked over at Gou. “How are things, Gou-san?” 

“I’m good, Rei-kun! How’s Tokyo?” Before Rei could protest, she gave him a quick hug. 

“It’s good, really good, but it’s nice to be home,” said Rei, releasing Gou from the hug. 

“Let’s go get ramen!” chanted Nagisa. He grabbed Rei and Gou by the hands and dragged them out of the station. They made it to restaurant and were instantly greeted by mouth-watering scents. Nagisa could feel his stomach gurgle in hunger just from the smells. 

After they were comfortably seated and had ordered their meals, Gou said, “So I need to hear about Todai! It’s not every day that one of my friends goes such a prestigious university.”

“It’s really great! Everyone is smart and fascinating. I’ve been interning at a physics lab, and everyone has been so nice to me. I thought about joining the swim team, but I just don’t have time for it. I go to the pool sometimes, though. Old habits die hard.”

“Yeah, being on a college swim team is a huge commitment, but the guys are really great and we go out for drinks every Friday,” said Nagisa around a mouthful of ramen. 

“I couldn’t imagine having to manage a swim club now! I barely have time for everything as is. College is so stressful,” said Gou with a sigh. 

By the time they paid for their meals and left, the sun had set. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to head home. I know my parents are anxious to see me,” said Rei.

“Aw, no, Rei-chan!” said Nagisa, giving Rei his best puppy-dog eyes. 

“Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun needs to go home, and so do I. I think we should call it a day,” said Gou. “It’s great to see you, Rei-kun, but I definitely agree we should all go home.” 

“Aw, okay. But we’ll go to the beach tomorrow, right? I’m sure you’ve missed it, Rei-chan!” 

“Isn’t it a little cold for the beach?” said Rei.

“Well, we don’t have to go in! But it would be a shame if we didn’t go! We used to go all the time with Mako-chan and Haru-chan!” 

“Okay, okay, Nagisa-kun. I’ll come with you.” 

“You’ll come with us, too, Gou-chan?” 

“Sorry, I can’t. I promised I’d meet up with some friends from the art club, but you two have fun!” 

The following day, Nagisa biked to Rei’s house so they could go to the beach as promised. Rei met him on his doorstep, and Nagisa tossed his bike in the bushes to be picked up when they returned. They walked towards the beach, which was only five minutes away. The beach was deserted with piles of snow scattered throughout, but Nagisa didn’t mind. Iwatobi wasn’t Iwatobi without its beaches, even in the winter. 

Nagisa noticed that Rei had walked a little bit down the beach and was staring off into the horizon. Nagisa reached into a snow pile and crafted a messy snowball with his bare hands. He tiptoed closer to Rei and, once he was in throwing distance, chucked the snowball at Rei’s back. 

“Wah- Nagisa??” screamed Rei, spinning around. Nagisa laughed. “Why did you do that?”

“You looked so serious, Rei-chan! I had to!” 

Rei huffed. Then, he picked up a handful of sand and chucked it at Nagisa. Nagisa tried to move out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough. Laughing hysterically, Nagisa picked up a clump of sand and sent it flying back at Rei. 

What had started with Nagisa wanted to annoy Rei quickly evolved into a full on battle snowball fight. The two of them pelted snow and sand at each other. At one point, Nagisa tackled Rei into a sand hill and jammed a snowball down Rei’s shirt. Rei yelped, and tried to push Nagisa off, but Nagisa was stubborn. The fight ended when Rei accidentally pushed Nagisa into the freezing water, and Nagisa retaliated by giving him a giant hug. When it became apparent that if they stayed outside any longer, they would certainly catch a cold, the two boys waddled back to Rei’s house. Both of them stripped out of their wet clothing and Rei let Nagisa borrow something to change into. The shirt and sweatpants were at least two sizes too big on Nagisa, but he still took them gratefully. 

When Nagisa walked out of the bathroom after changing, he noticed the overwhelming scent of popcorn. “Popcorn?” he asked. 

“Just thought I’d make us a snack. Out of everything that I have to offer, popcorn is probably the least bad for you. I totally understand if you don’t want to eat it, being on a college swim team and all.” 

“Of course I want to eat it! Have you ever known me to turn down any food?”

“It might not be a bad idea to start caring about what you eat, you know.” 

Nagisa rolled his eyes and pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. When he turned around, he noticed Rei was really close. Nagisa hid the blush that he was sure was building up on his face and jumped back. It wasn’t like him to get flustered from being close to one of his friends. He needed to cut out that behavior immediately. “Rei-chan, let’s watch a movie!” 

Rei scratched the back of his head. “I’m not sure my parents own too many good movies.”

“It’s okay! I’m sure we can find something!” 

They ended up picking out some random movie simply because Nagisa liked the title. Rei warned that it wasn’t particularly good, but Nagisa promised him it would be fine. They settled next to each other on the couch, popcorn balancing on their knees. Pretty soon, it became apparent that Rei had been right about the quality, but Nagisa figured that any movie was good with the right commentary. Rei, on the other hand, stayed mostly silent aside from a few laughs here and there in response to something Nagisa said. 

Toward the end of the movie, Rei broke his silence, surprising Nagisa. “Hey... uh... there’s sort of a reason I came home this weekend.” 

Nagisa turned to look at Rei. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, not exactly, but I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it?”

“Nagisa-kun, I... I really like you.” 

“I like you, too, Rei-chan! You’re my friend!”

The color of Rei’s face grew to a bright red. “No... Nagisa-kun, I like like you. As in, I have feelings for you. I’ve had them for a while and I ignored them for a really long time, but one of my friends in college... well, let’s just say he found out. I don’t really want to talk about how because it’s really embarrassing, but he told me I needed to tell you and I figured I should do it in person. I’m sorry if this makes things difficult.” 

Nagisa could swear his heart was beating so hard that it was going to leap out of his chest. Rei liked him? That couldn’t be possible. For so long, Nagisa had ignored his own feelings because he thought there was no way that they could have been reciprocated, but him and Rei could have been together this whole time? It seemed like some sort of cosmic joke. Nagisa hoped this wasn’t some ridiculous dream. “I like like you, too, Rei-chan!” Nagisa had never been good at hiding his smiles, but at that moment, it was painted across his entire face. “I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t think it was fair with us being so far apart, but I love you, Rei-chan!”

The two of them reached for each other and embraced. Nagisa’s face found the crook of Rei’s shoulder, and he inhaled Rei’s scent. “I feel like an idiot,” confessed Rei. 

“You’re definitely not an idiot. You’re Rei-chan. You’re really smart, probably the smartest person I know.” 

Rei pulled back from the hug to look Nagisa in the eye, and asked, “Can I kiss you?” Nagisa nodded. Rei leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Nagisa’s. Rei tasted sweet and the sensation sent a warm feeling through Nagisa’s body. Nagisa kissed back and Rei tangled his fingers through Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck and pressed his tongue against Rei’s lips, asking for entrance. Rei’s tongue met Nagisa’s and Nagisa pressed back. He felt Rei’s hands travel down to his waist. They slipped under the shirt that Nagisa was wearing and traveled up his back. 

Nagisa leaned back, breaking the kiss, and slid his shirt up and over his head. Rei stared at him, and Nagisa suddenly felt self-conscious. “Um... is this okay?” said Nagisa. 

Rei nodded. “Y-yeah. Sorry, it just took me by surprise is all.”

Nagisa gave Rei a confused look. “But you’ve saw me half naked basically every day back in high school.”

“Yeah, but there’s a bit of a different context here, you know?” 

Nagisa nodded. He supposed Rei was right. Nudity of any kind didn’t exactly bother or make Nagisa uncomfortable, but he was going to be respectful of Rei’s feelings. “So... you up for taking off your shirt, too?” he asked shyly. 

Rei nodded. “Yeah, yeah!” He pulled his shirt up and over his head. “But let’s move to my room. I don’t exactly want my parents finding us like this.”

“Why? They have a problem with their eighteen-year-old son have sex?”

“Nagisa! That’s not the issue! I don’t want my parents to see!” said Rei. Then he grew redder. “And sex? Are we gonna have sex?”

“Well, I want to if you want to. I don’t know when we’ll be able to again.” 

Rei started at Nagisa for a moment. “I want to. Yes, I definitely want to.” 

Nagisa clapped his hands in happiness, and jumped up. “Come on, then!” He grabbed Rei’s hand and pulled him towards Rei’s bedroom. Once inside the room, Rei locked the door and Nagisa dragged him over to the bed. He pushed Rei onto the bed, and shucked his sweatpants. He climbed into Rei’s lap and Rei’s hands were instantly on him. Nagisa pulled Rei into a deep kiss by his hair. Rei tightened his hold on Nagisa, gliding his hands along Nagisa’s back. Their tongues slid against each other in a fiery dance. 

Nagisa began kissing down Rei’s neck, stopping to lick and suck at certain spots. He heard Rei’s breath catch, which only encouraged him more. He sucked particularly hard on Rei’s collarbone, leaving a large red mark. Nagisa stopped to admire his handiwork, and Rei took the opportunity to press his lips to Nagisa’s neck. He traveled up from Nagisa’s collarbone up to his lips. The feeling of Rei’s lips on his neck sent waves of pleasure down Nagisa’s spine. Nagisa recaptured Rei’s lips with his own, lips, tongues, and teeth fighting to be enveloped in Rei’s warmth. 

Rei flipped Nagisa off of him and onto the bed. He climbed up on top of Nagisa and began trailing kisses down his chest. Nagisa had to stifle a moan when Rei pressed his mouth to Nagisa’s nipple. Nagisa felt Rei swirl his tongue around the bud and sucked on it. He played with Nagisa’s other nipple with his finger. Nagisa arched his back, desperate for some pressure on his hardening dick. Rei traveled downward, tugging at the waistband of Nagisa’s boxers. 

“Rei-chan, who said you get to be on top?” complained Nagisa. 

Rei blushed. “Sorry, I just felt like taking initiative. I don’t have to, though.” 

Nagisa giggled. “No, it’s fine. But don’t be a tease, Rei-chan!” He reached down and slid his fingers against Rei’s erection, which was prominent even through his sweatpants. Rei gasped and shifted so he was in an upright position. Nagisa sat up between Rei’s thighs, his hand pressed hard against Rei’s cock. “Does it feel good, Rei-chan?” Rei nodded, unable to speak, as Nagisa rolled down Rei’s sweatpants as well as his underwear. He grasped Rei’s cock in his hand and moved his hand up along the shaft. Rei’s dick was long and thin in Nagisa’s hand, and he was almost afraid of accidentally hurting him. But by Rei’s soft noises, he could tell that Rei was enjoying himself. Nagisa experimentally licked the head of Rei’s cock, and Rei moaned.

Without warning, Rei lost balance and fell backwards onto Nagisa’s legs. Nagisa grunted as Rei landed on him, and wiggled to try to get Rei to climb off. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” said Rei, rolling over to lie on his back next to Nagisa. His face was bright red, and he couldn’t look Nagisa in the eye. 

Nagisa giggled, and cupped Rei’s face. “It’s okay, Rei-chan.” He leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Rei’s cheek. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?” Nagisa slipped his hand back into Rei’s pants, wrapping his hand around Rei’s cock again. He gave Rei’s sweatpants a tug. “You should take these off.”

Rei pushed his sweatpants and underwear down to his knees, giving Nagisa better access. He reached for Nagisa’s cock as Nagisa sat up. “I’m not sure if I’m gonna be able to touch you at this angle,” said Rei.

“Don’t worry about it. Let me take care of you first.” If Rei was planning on protesting, he didn’t get the chance because Nagisa bent over and wrapped his lips around the head of Rei’s cock. Rei moaned and gripped the sheet. Nagisa trailed his mouth down the shaft, teasing Rei’s balls with his fingers. 

“Nagisa, you’re being a tease,” said Rei, his voice thick with arousal. Nagisa grinned against Rei’s skin, and brought his lips back to the head. He tightened his grip on Rei’s shaft and sucked hard. He felt Rei arch up against him. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open and panting softly. He tangled his fingers in Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa grinned, and then took as much of Rei as he could into his mouth. Rei’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Nagisa in awe. Nagisa bobbed his head up and down on Rei’s cock, making sure to have his fist wrapped around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He felt Rei tighten his grip on his hair, and it encouraged Nagisa to increase pressure on Rei’s cock. He slid up all the way to the tip, swirled his tongue around it, and sank back down. Rei was breathing hard, his grip on Nagisa’s hair tight. The sight of Rei coming completely undone just blew Nagisa’s mind. He couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.

Eventually, Rei pulled hard on Nagisa’s hair and gasped, “N-Nagis-ah! I’m gonna come. Please!” Nagisa pulled off of Rei’s cock and grinned. His hand didn’t let up, determined to bring Rei to completion. A few more strokes and Rei’s threw his head back, coming hard into Nagisa’s fist. The come trailed down Nagisa’s hand, and he released Rei to wipe it on his discarded sweatpants. “How was that?” he asked. 

“Oh god, that was amazing!” It took a few moments for Rei’s breathing to settle. Then, he sat up, and reached for Nagisa. “Come here.”

Nagisa crawled into Rei’s lap and pressed his forehead to Rei’s. Rei reached into Nagisa’s boxers, and wrapped his hand around Nagisa’s cock. Watching Rei come had done nothing to quiet Nagisa’s erection. Rei’s hand was callused from his years of pole-vaulting, and the rough texture felt so good against Nagisa’s skin. Rei pulled Nagisa’s cock out of his boxers and slid his hand up and down the shaft. It sent shudders through Nagisa’s body as he tried to keep himself somewhat restrained. As much as he wanted desperately to ask Rei for a blowjob, he knew he couldn’t last long. He kissed Rei on the cheek and pressed his face into the Rei’s shoulder. Rei reached down to cup Nagisa’s balls with his other hand, accidentally tightening his grip on Nagisa’s cock, and he was done for. The orgasm rocketed through him, spraying Rei’s hand and both of their chests. His vision went white and distantly, he was aware of his soft screams. He didn’t know how it was possible to have such a powerful orgasm from a handjob, but his whole body was shaking. 

“Hey, Nagisa-kun, you alright?” 

Nagisa nodded into Rei’s neck. “Oh god, yes. Just give me a moment. It feels like I was just fucked stupid.” 

“Take all the time you need.”

Slowly, Nagisa unstuck himself from Rei, both of them slightly sticky from the come and sweat. Rei got up and brought back a damp towel. He cleaned Nagisa off first and then himself. Then, he crawl over to Nagisa and the two of them snuggled into each other. 

“Geez, I thought I could last a bit longer than that. This is what you do to me, Rei-chan.” 

“I was about to reciprocate the oral sex, but then you sort of finished.”

“Sorry. Watching you just turned me on so much. I sort of lost control.” Nagisa raised a hand and gingerly touched Rei’s glasses. “I can’t believe these are still in one piece.”

“After it was obvious that you and the rest of our swim team were going to be my main friends, I knew I had to get more durable glasses. Nothing is going to break these.” 

Nagisa hummed. He dropped his hand and wrapped his limbs around Rei, too tired to attempt any more conversation. 

Even if Rei had left, Nagisa knew his heart was still in Iwatobi.


End file.
